


Nyctophobia

by melancholicInspiration



Category: Borderlands (videogame), Tales From The Borderlands (videogame)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicInspiration/pseuds/melancholicInspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes off on Helios station. Vaughn is afraid of the dark. Vaughnstone fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyctophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for a lovely dreading-everything on tumblr.

The entire satelliete station shook from when the laser stopped working. Lights, display screens, and machines power briefly flickered before the entire system shut off. Being aboard a ship, if Helios could be called that, with no power meant terrifying things to the crew aboard it. If it wasn't resolved soon, the core temperature would drop, life support would inevitably fail and everyone except  _those bloody Claptraps_ would either be dying or already dead.

The accounting system was one of the first areas to lose its power, and one of the younger accountants, a skinny little kid named Vaughn was stuck in one of the big computer areas alone. Alone and in a power outage. Vaughn started laughing it off, trying to calm himself down and not start freaking out. He could still see, could still work on his ECHO if he desperately needed something to take his mind off the fear.

Vaughn used to be teased on the regular about having such a childish fear, about sometimes getting to the point of tears due to how scared he was that some imaginary skag was lurking in the dark waiting to eat him. Although he loathed being teased about something like that, and he was very well aware that everyone on this station had some fear or something they wanted to keep hidden, he knew it wouldn't benefit him to bother causing a fit. Someone his size and weight and temperance couldn't go up against some of the bigger members of Helios. He didn't have a cybernetic arm like Rhys did.

There was a creaking of some dark metal shape in the corridor outside the room he was in and it made him jolt up in surprise and scurry under a far desk, hoping whatever it was out there didn't find him. Everyone  knew that the R&D department had all kinds of creatures native to Pandora. What if one of them escaped and was looking for someone to attack. Vaughn shook his head and tried not to remember what happened when Rhys and him went down to the planet.

_Cars were spinning around in a makeshift track, some of the cars flying off in dangerous directions and the drivers hooting and hollering at the carnage and explosions. At one end of the inner circle lay a giant entrance, which filled Vaughn with dread just thinking about what was inside there. There was a loud whirring noise and he could see Rhys and Sasha appear on a lift. And a giant skag came bolting out of the cage directly towards Rhys._

_Vaughn screamed at him to get out of the way, even though he expertly dodged it. But he realized too late that it wasn't heading for Rhys. It was heading for_   **him.**  

Vaughn actually let out a feeble cry at that, trying to scramble further into the place he was hiding when he heard footsteps and his name. Thank god it wasn't that fucking skag, but he didn't dare move.

"Vaughn?" Gladstone called, knowing he had to be in here someplace, this was where he spent most of his time even when he wasn't on the clock. The flashlight he had searched the room as he walked all over, trying to find his boyfriend. Vaughn was trying to calm down, trying to at least get his heart rate down a bit, when he heard Gladstone's voice.

Gladstone finally found him and dropped to his knees, flashlight blaring right at the panting, crying, dishelved mess of his boyfriend. "Vaughn, what's wrong?" He was worried. Shit he had made  _Gladstone worry_ about him. All because he wasn't man enough to not be afraid of the dark.

Vaughn shook his head, signalling that he didn't want to talk about it and Gladstone moved slightly so he was sitting cross-legged infront of the desk and moved the flashlight away so it wasn't shining in his eyes like that. Taking the hint, Vaughn crawled out and snuggled in his boyfriend's lap, calming down immensely by just his presence and the way he smelled and the lovingly tender way he ran his hand through his hair and whispered sweet nothings.

Vaughn was so lucky to have a man like Gladstone Katoa.


End file.
